Exhaustion and New Beginning
by whiteandblack157
Summary: Hermione is really annoyed with her children. After freaking out one day, she starts to sort out her life, with the help of her caring husband Ron.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: I don´t own Harry Potter or any of the other characters and don´t make any profit._**

**_DEDICATED TO ALL EXHAUSTED MUMS OUT THERE!_**

„BOTH OF YOU GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND STAY THERE. I HAD IT WITH YOUR CONSTANT FIGHTING. YOU DO ANNOY ME A GREAT DEAL TODAY. BOTH OF YOU!" Hermione yelled at Rose and Hugo. They were looking at her, Rose´s lips were trembling and Hugo´s eyes were filling with tears. It made her heart break seeing them like this. Rose quickly snatched her brother´s hand silently pulling him behind her into her room, quietly closing the door. Hermione could feel the tears well up in her eyes and she hurried to her bedroom, collapsing onto the bed, crying into her pillow. _I´m a bad mother, really bad, I´m the worst. I made them cry. They looked at me with such fear and sadness. They will hate me. _

* * *

Hermione still sobbed into her pillow ten minutes later.

"Hermione, sweetheart I´m home!" she heard Ron´s voice from downstairs. It took him a couple of moments to find her.

"What´s the matter? Did something happen?" he couldn´t keep the worry out of his voice.

She sniffled, "I… I… I am … a … bad … m…mother!" she burst into tears again. Ron hurried over to the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"Why would you even think that?" he mumbled into her hair. She didn´t answer but kept sobbing into his chest, making him rock her back and forth and mumble words of comfort in her ear to sooth her.

When her crying died away, he softly asked, "What happened?"

"I yelled at them, making them cry. They were fighting the whole day. And it´s a mess all over the place. Everywhere they go they leave a mess. And Hugo doesn´t sleep properly at the moment, he woke up three times last night. Just so you know Mister-I-am-sound-asleep-even-if-Voldemort-is-apparating-right-into-my-bedroom-with-a-loud-bang. I´m tired and exhausted and … " her voice died away.

"And what?" Ron looked at her curiously.

"And I think I´m bored. Don´t get me wrong, there is enough to do around the house. So I´m really exhausted, but my brain feels like it died somewhere between cooking and doing the laundry."

He laughed, "Why don´t you start working again?"

"It´s too early."

"You think? Rose is six and Hugo is three. You don´t have to work full-time," he suggested.

"I don´t know."

"Tell you what, I´ll draw you a bath and you take time to relax," he gently kissed her. She nodded, feeling tears well up again, but she quickly blinked them away. Ron went to the bathroom and she could hear the water running.

"Let me just quickly check on the kids, I´ll be back in a minute."

Hermione sighed and fell back on her pillow, her hand resting over her eyes.

When she heard Ron coming back, she timidly asked, "They hate me now, don´t they?"

Ron smiled, "No they don´t. They were actually playing quite nicely together. I haven´t seen that in a long time. I explained to them that their Mum is a bit tired and she loves them, although she yelled at them earlier." Hermione sniffled and got up from the bed.

"Come on Hermione," he took her hand and guided her to the bathroom.

"Please don´t let that whole situation get to you. You had a bad day. Everybody has a bad day once in a while. I put some lavender bath-oil in your bath, please relax and enjoy. I will look after the kids and make sure they don´t disturb you." He kissed her on the nose.

When she stepped into the tub, the warm water just caressed her body, making her relax instantly. She could feel the tension leave her, making her realize how tense she actually was. After half an hour she rose from the bath and got dressed in some comfy jeans and a scruffy T-shirt and entering their bedroom, she smiled. There was a fire crackling in the fire-place. Ron had somehow managed to bring her favourite arm chair from the living room up to the bedroom, placing it in front of the fire and next to it on a coffee table lay her all-time favourite book "Hogwarts a history". There was also some dinner waiting for her, soup, sandwiches, a bottle of butter-beer and a small bar of Honeyduke´s milk-chocolate. Her favourite. She snuggled up in her chair and started reading and eating at the same time. After about an hour she heard a quiet knock on her door. With her "Come in!" two small red-heads squeezed through the half opened door.

Rose and Hugo were standing there in their pyjamas, holding hands, when Rose said timidly "I´m sorry Mum, we were fighting earlier." Hugo just nodded to his sister´s apology. Hermione opened her arms and they hurried into her embrace.

"And I´m sorry, that I yelled at you earlier," she sighed and a tear escaped her eyes, which she quickly brushed away, so they wouldn´t see.

"Daddy, said you awe tiwed," Hugo said, still not able to manage speaking a proper "R", which Hermione adored.

"Yes, I think I am, honey."

"Mummy can you wead us a bed-time stowy?" he said with pleading eyes.

When Ron looked into the bed-room half an hour later, he found all three of them sound asleep, both of the children cuddled into one of their mother´s sides. A small smile was curling around Hermione´s lips. Ron had to quickly blink away a tear. _That´s my little family! _He felt his chest swell with pride.

* * *

When Hermione came down the next morning the kitchen smelt like bacon and eggs. Ron had cooked a proper English Breakfast. She hadn´t had that in a while. And she noticed the children were already dressed. That was quite unusual too.

"Mummy thewe is a pwesent at youw place," Hugo announced eagerly and pulled her to the breakfast table.

"And it´s not even your birthday Dad said," Rose wondered, making Ron smile and wink at his wife.

"Open it!" both children squealed in unsion. Hermione smiled and picked up the small card that came with the present. It simply said "I love you, Ron" in Ron´s messy handwriting. She gave him a warm smile. She slowly opened her present and raised a questioning eyebrow at Ron, since she was holding four guide books on Athens, two muggle and two wizarding, in her hands.

"We are going on a short holiday to Athens today, sweetheart. I know you always wanted to go there. And maybe you get some of your brain back, with all the culture there and the exploring we can do."

She gasped. "What about your work? What about the kids?" she wondered.

"It has all been taken care of. Since George is my boss, it wasn´t a problem to take time off. And the kids are staying at Harry´s and Ginny´s …" he couldn´t finish his sentence, since after this revelation Rose and Hugo were jumping up and down, laughing and squealing with joy.

And he now shouted, "I´ve packed for everybody, except for you, but you´ll have enough time, since our portkey is only leaving in three hours."

Rose and Hugo finally stopped being as noisy and whispered to each other, what plans they had with their cousins.

Hermione got up and came around the kitchen table, pulled Ron up on his feet and engaged him in a heated kiss, leaving them both breathless.

"I love you, too," Hermione whispered.

**_AN: I hope you enjoyed!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **_**_I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit._**

_**So it took me a while to post this. Sorry! I hope you like it anyway! I would love it, if you would leave a review. Thanks!**_

Hermione and Ron were standing on Athen's acropolis looking down on the city and glittering sea in the distance. Hermione snuggled closer to her husband, who put one arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Thanks for bringing me here. It's beautiful! So what do you want to do now?"

"I thought we could go out for dinner. The lady at the reception recommended a tiny restaurant at the seaside and we could go dancing afterwards. If you would like that," Ron said.

"Really? You sure you would like to go dancing?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Well, there is nobody around, who knows me, so I don't care if people laugh."

"Why would people laugh at you?"

"Have you actually **seen** me dancing?" he chuckled.

"I love it, when you dance," she smiled at him.

"You do, do you? I didn't know that. I'll make sure to show you my best moves then," he swayed his hips, making her burst out with laughter.

"I love you, Ron!"

"I love you, too." He hugged her and gently kissed her.

* * *

They were sitting in the tiny recommended tavern at the sea and had just ordered some food.

"I can't believe you ordered moussaka again. It's the third evening in a row," Hermione grinned.

"I know, but it's so delicious." Ron replied with a full mouth.

After they had finished their meal, they sat in silence for a while looking at some sail boats passing by.

"So tell me, what are your hopes and dreams?" Ron looked deep into his wife's eyes.

"Isn't that a question you should asked somebody who is much younger than me?" she smiled a bit sadly.

"First of all you aren't old and second even if you were old it would still be a valid question wouldn't it?" Ron reached across the table and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Hermione gazed in the far distance, where the sun was about to set, painting the sea and the shore in bright orange.

"My hopes are that you all stay healthy and happy. That Rose and Hugo find love and a job they enjoy," she smiled.

"No. No. No. That doesn't count. I meant what are your dreams and hopes for yourself. What do you wish for yourself?" He rested his hand on his chest.

"I think I… I … I want to w…work again," she said timidly looking at her hands.

Ron gently placed two fingers under her chin and tilted her head upwards looking into her eyes he asked, "Why are you so insecure about this? I think it would be great if you start working again. Your intellect is really unchallenged at home. Don't get me wrong you are great with our children, but your brain is way too brilliant to go to waste at home," he smiled warmly at her.

"So you don't want me to stay at home?" she asked.

"No, why would I?"

"Well because your Mum stayed home all the time…"

"Did I somehow give you the impression you should stay home, because my mum stayed home with us," Ron interrupted her irritated.

"No, I guess I just assumed," she said a single tear running down her face.

Ron hid his face in his hands, "I'm a terrible husband," his voice came muffled.

"No you are not. Why would you say that?"

"We should have talked much more. But I've been so busy at the shop and haven't been home much."

He wiped the tear from her face and continued talking, "Listen to me Hermione, I'm very grateful you stayed home with our children. But now it's time for you to get back to work. I promise I will cut back at work. The shop is going so well, George could hire another shop assistant for the branch at Hogsmeade. So I would only do research for new products and the merchandising. I would be home more often. So I could spend more time with you and the children. And you could start working again. Thinking of it and knowing you, you must be really bored at home."

Hermione nodded and her eyes filled with tears again.

"I feel so guilty feeling that way. I am always thinking I'm a bad mother for feeling unfulfilled just staying home with the children," she sniffled.

"Oh don't think that of yourself. You're a great mother and I'm sure they rather spend less time with a happy mum, than have grumpy mum around all the time."

"I guess you're right," she nodded.

"So it's set then, you start work again, and I'll try to cut back work."

"Thanks Ron," Hermione smiled.

"Please don't thank me, it makes me feel stupid. It feels like I'm the only decision maker of the house, but we are equal partners, aren't we?" Ron said with a worried face.

"Yes we are, I guess I just forgot, somewhere between the washing up, cooking and accommodating quarrels. So are we going dancing now, or what?" Hermione wiped away the tears and gave Ron a confident smile.

"That's my girl. Let me just order some more wine. The swaying of the hip comes easier then." Hermione laughed, reached over and caressed his cheek with her fingers.

* * *

After they went dancing were Hermione enjoyed herself immensely, Ron apparated them to a secluded bay.

"Wow it's so beautiful here and there is nobody else around," she smiled.

"I know and it's gonna stay like this, because you can only reach the bay by boat and I set up some wards, so nobody can apparate here tonight," Ron winked at his wife and started taking off his clothes.

"Come on let's go for a swim!"

"I didn't bring my bathing suit with me."

"So?" Ron asked now running into the water starkers.

"I can't do that?"

"Yes you can. Come on! Do it for me. Please!" Ron said, sitting in the warm water, looking at her with a pleading expression.

Hermione laughed, "Okay, stop looking at me so puppy-eyed."

And she slowly undressed, when suddenly a cloud shifted revealing the moon. Ron gasped at the sight of his wife standing there, her body illuminated in the moonlight. She was still so beautiful to him, since the birth of their two children, her body looking even more womanly then before. Sometimes he still couldn't wrap his mind around that she chose him and wanted to be with him.

"You are so beautiful," he rasped.

"Thanks," she smiled shyly at him. Ron got up, walked out the water to Hermione and softly kissed her.

Not trusting his own voice, he just whispered, "Come on," and guided her into the water.

* * *

"Look Uncle Harry! There is a funny bird pecking at the window," Rose said with wide eyes.

"I love being a wizard," Harry mumbled to himself when he opened the window, to let the big bird in.

"It´s a pelican," Harry said looking at the bird in amazement, making Ginny smile, who loved the look on her husband's face, like he couldn't believe he was a wizard. It still happened from time to time, although he was one of the greatest wizards of his time. The pelican opened its beak and revealed, with a wave of fishy smell, two metal capsules, with Rose's and Hugo's names on them.

"This one is for you Hugo," Ginny said handing him one capsule, "and this one is for you," she said handing Rose the other one.

"Why isn´t the bird leaving?" Harry asked a bit nervously, since the pelican was quite huge and his with beak looked a bit dangerous.

"I think it wants a treat, Dad?" James said rolling his eyes at the lack of understanding of his dad.

"Oh right, I forgot. So gathering by the smell of your breath you like fish," Harry said quickly transfiguring some bacon into a fish.

"Can I give it to him Dad? Please?" Albus squealed, jumping up and down, prompting James to roll his eyes again at the girly behaviour of his younger brother. Harry laughed and handed Albus the fish, who carefully approached the pelican and slowly reached out. The bird snatched the fish out of his fingers, flapped his wings and flew out of the window, leaving Harry and Albus with dropped jaws, making Ginny laugh.

"Can you please open the metal thingy for me, I can't do it," Rose interrupted Harry's stare.

"Yes no problem Rosie," he replied, smiling at his niece, who was desperately trying to open the capsule. He opened it and revealed a muggle postcard and a dried up seahorse.

"What's that?" Lily pointed to the post card.

"That's what muggles call a post card. It normally has a picture of the place, the sender of the post card is on holiday and there are greetings written on the back. Do you want me to read to you what your parents wrote?" Harry asked. Rose nodded.

_Dear Rose, _

_I hope you are well? We are having a nice time here in Greece. The weather is fantastic and the sea is already warm enough to go swimming. You would really enjoy it here. There is so much to discover and the wizarding community seems quite different, than in England. Maybe we could come here on holiday together as a family someday._

_I'm looking forward to hold you back in my arms again soon._

_Love Mum xxx_

"Your dad wrote something too. He should really work on his calligraphy skills. I can hardly decipher that scrawl. Well here it goes." Harry said squinting at the post card.

_My darling girl, _

_Look what I found for you on the beach, it's a dried up seahorse. I hope you like it. I miss you! See you soon. _

_Love Dad xxx_

"Mine too, mine too," Hugo squealed, excitedly jumping up and down, with his capsule in his hands, which gave a rattling noise.

Harry laughed, "Come here you madcap." He opened the capsule and a couple of bright white shells fell into his hand. The post card showed a donkey.

_Dear Hugo, _

_I hope you are well? Greece is a beautiful country. There so many different animals here, you would like it. We saw donkeys, goats, turtles, pelicans and even a dolphin. That was amazing! There are long sandy beaches here in Greece, they would be perfect to build a sandcastle. We should really come back here as a family one day. _

_I do miss you a great deal!  
_

_Love Mum xxx_

"Your dad also wrote something. Hang on, it's a bit difficult to read." Harry pushed his glasses up his nose and held the post card closer to his eyes.

_My dear boy, _

_I miss you! I found some shells for you on the beach. I thought you might like them? You can put them with your other shells you found at Hornsea beach the other day. _

_Love Dad xxx_

"I miss them," Rose sniffled.

Ginny pulled her in a hug and whispered in her ear, "They'll be home tomorrow. Do you want to make a 'Welcome home'-sign for them?" Rose nodded eagerly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: So originally this story was supposed to be a one-shot, but then I had the idea of a second chapter. And now I had some ideas for a longer story. But I'm not sure how quickly I will be able to post it, because I normally like to finish the whole story, before posting it. Well we'll see.  
**_

_**Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_

**_I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit._**

* * *

Ron apparated Hermione and himself to Grimmauld Place, but didn't let go of her right away but held to her a little bit longer and softly kissed her.

"That was a lovely holiday, we should do that again some time," he whispered smiling at her.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck and mumbled into his neck, "Thanks for everything Ron."

He kissed her temple.

"You are welcome. Hey before I forget, I've got something for you to remember this holiday." He fumbled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. "It's nothing special. You know I'm not good with giving you jewellery and don't think that even counts as jewellery, but maybe you like it anyway," he said somewhat timidly.

"I love it. Where did you find it?"

"Er … I actually made it myself. Last night after you went to bed."

Ron tied the leather bracelet to her wrist.

"I went to the beach and found all this broken bits of white shells and I notice they didn't have any sharp edges anymore, laying there for decades. And then I found this bit of slightly pink piece of shell, shaped like a heart and I had the idea of tieing them to a leather band. I know it's what teenagers wear, you don't have to wear it if you don't like it…"

"Stop rambling Ron," she cut across him, "I love it."

She lightly kissed him on the lips.

"I guess we should go in, they will be waiting already."

When Ron knocked at the door of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, they heard the muffled sound of small feet approaching the door. Suddenly it was slammed open and two small children were throwing themselves into the outstretched arms of their mum and dad.

"Mum, Dad! I'm so happy you're back. Look Hugo and I made a "Welcome home" sign. Do you like it? Your postcards came yesterday, a pelican delivered them. That was cool, wasn't it Hugo," Rose said talking very fast, while Hugo was sitting on Hermione's hip peppering her face with wet kisses.

Ginny was standing in the door to the kitchen, smiling at the scene in front of her.

"Welcome home you two, please come in. Did you have a nice holiday?"

"We did, thank you," Ron kissed his sister's cheek, while carrying Rose who had just started climbing up at him.

"I hope you have got some time. We thought we could have a barbecue. If that's alright with you?"

"Sounds perfect," Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Harry is already in the back garden to get the fire going. He is trying it without magic," Ginny rolled her eyes and Rose started giggling.

All of them moved to the garden, where Harry feverishly waved a bit of cardboard in front of the barbecue, to get the fire going.

"Hi guys," he said without looking at them.

Ginny rolled her eyes again, but chose not to comment on it, instead asking, "What would everybody like to drink?"

"Have you got some butterbeer?" Ron asked. "

Sure."

"For me too, please," Hermione said sitting down on one of the garden chairs.

When Ginny was gone to get the drinks, Harry pulled his wand from his back pocket, prompting Hermione to say, "I can't believe you still carry your wand in your back pocket, you now people lost their bum, cause of that."

"Yes Mad-Eye," Harry grumbled and with a flick of his wand set the fire going.

"Shh, don't tell Ginny," he winked at Rose, who adored her uncle and started giggling. Hermione looked somewhat appalled, but didn't say a word. Ginny came back with a couple of butterbeers and some lemonade for the children, when Hugo announced, "Uncle Hawwy cheated."

Looking at the fire Ginny said, "I no honey, he always does."

"I do not," Harry protested.

"You always do," came James' voice out of the old maple tree, that was planted in one of the corners of the garden. Hermione burst into laughter, when she saw the slightly offended look on Harry's face.

"It's true," James said climbing down the tree, "he always wants to do it without magic, but he is never successful and always ends up using his wand. And thinks nobody notices it. Hello Uncle Ron! Hello Aunt Hermione!"

He came up to them giving both of them a hug. James seemed to be so mature for his age, sometimes he seemed to be older than his own dad. Hermione chuckled. Lily and Hugo had started to play with a ball, while Rose sat on hers father's lap snuggling close to him.

"Aunt Mia," came a small voice from the door.

"Albus," Hermione opened the arms to her nephew, who she had a special bond to, nobody could really explain. He was the only one who called her Mia and nobody knew why.

He groggily crawled into her lap, "Hey my little monkey, what's wrong," she asked a bit concerned.

"Don't know," he mumbled burying his face in her curls.

"We think he had too much sun in the morning," Ginny explained.

"It's only a couple of more minutes and then we can put the meat on the barbecue," Harry announced, slumping down on a chair next to Ron.

"So how was your holiday," he asked taking a gulp of his butterbeer.

"It was wonderful, we did some sightseeing. Greece has such an interesting culture. I loved it. We went out for lovely meals. Had a lot of time to talk. We went swimming," Hermione replied, a fierce blush creeping over her face, thinking back of that night at the beach, where they did so much more than swimming.

"Nice blush," Harry chuckled.

Ginny giggled, prompting Ron to say, "I think it's time for presents."

He wanted to divert everybody's attention from his wife's embarrassment, knowing her uneasiness around the topic of sex, which he still found adorable, after all these years.

"Rose and Hugo, your presents are waiting at home for you, just so you know," Ron explained so there wouldn't be any long faces.

"Pwesents? We get pwesents," Hugo squealed jumping about and down.

"Yes but at home," Hermione smiled at her son.

"Look Lily we found a plush turtle for you. Turtles are very common in Greece," Ron handed her the turtle.

She took it and kissed her uncle affectionately and said, "I'll call him Ronnie, after you Uncle Ron."

She beamed at him.

"Come on, Ronnie, I'll show you were you are going to sleep tonight," she cooed pressing the turtle close to her chest and happily bouncing into the house.

"Great!" Ron muttered, thinking of his new name twin.

"And for you Albus we brought a Pirates costume," Hermione smiled, kissing the boys head.

"Thanks Aunt Mia. I love pirates," he mumbled into her neck.

"Look I put the bandana on your head, so you get the feeling," Hermione gently put it on his head.

"There you go, nearly like a real pirate. Tomorrow when you feel better, you put on your eye-patch and use the sabre."

He nodded sleepily.

"And for our big boy we brought a ship in a bottle," Ron smiled and handed it to James.

"Wow! It's really moving in there."

"Apparently the weather inside the bottle is always like outside, so calm today," Ron grinned.

"I quickly put it in my room. Thanks so much. I love it."

"That was very sweet of you. Thanks," Ginny smiled.

"Hey that's not all, we brought gifts for you too," Ron said.

"You shouldn't have," Ginny blushed.

"Oh shut up Ginny," Harry grinned," I love presents."

Ginny rolled her eyes again, but smiled. "They have a lot of things made out of the wood from the olive tree. So we brought you this bowl Ginny and a picture frame for you Harry and a bottle of wine and some olives, for a nice evening together. Thanks for taking the children!"

"No problem, it actually has been a lot of fun," Harry grinned.

"Thanks for the presents," Ginny smiled.

* * *

After spending a lovely evening at the Potter's, they went home with their children happily bouncing between them.

"Pwesents?" Hugo remembered them as soon as they were back home.

"So we found these two and they begged us to take them home, because they were so lonely," Ron smiled, handing Rose a plush dolphin and Hugo a plush donkey.

"Look and I found this book for you, it's a children's book on greek mythology," Hermione handed a book to Rose.

"On what?" Rose looked confused.

"It's old stories about Greek Gods, people did believe in, but apparently, they had very human features. I'm sure you love it. And there are nice pictures in there as well."

Rose started browsing through the book.

"Thanks Mum and Dad."

"And we brought you a pirate ship to play with," Hermione said giving the wooden toy to her son, who squealed in excitement.

"Cool! Thanks."

"But I'm afraid it all has to wait until tomorrow, it is rather late and you two need to go to bed," Ron announced.

"Pawty pooper," Hugo exclaimed disappointed.

"Hugo! Where on earth did you learn this word," Hermione asked.

"Uncle Hawwy."

Ron grinned.

"I knew it," Hermione huffed.

"Mummy can we sleep in your bed tonight, please?" Rose asked.

"Please, please," Hugo squealed, excitedly jumping up and down.

"Only if you promise you'll be really quick, getting ready for bed."

* * *

Once the children were sleeping, Hermione settled on the settee with today's Daily Prophet, browsing through the job offerings.

"I'll just quickly take a shower, I don't like the smell of barbecue in my hair. So what happened, since we went away," Ron asked pointing to the newspaper.

"I don't know actually. I was looking through the job offerings," Hermione replied.

"That's my girl. Anything that interests you?"

"Apparently yes. The ministry is looking for a librarian for the Ministry's library. The job offer also says you have to be willing to break fresh ground."

"Wouldn't being a librarian still be a bit boring for you?"

"I think it would be perfect to begin with and we'll see where it moves from there. If they take me."

"They'll be lucky to have you," Ron said, sitting down next to her.

"I do like the smell of barbecue on you," she said and kissed him.

"You do, do you," he growled and started kissing and nibbling down her neck, while his hands sneaked under her t-shirt, caressing her bare skin, prompting a moan to escape her lips.

"Ron," she panted, "not here!"

Ron chuckled, "Oh my demure little girl. You know our bed is occupied at the moment. We really need to loosen you up a bit," Ron purred.

Hermione giggled and was unable to talk anymore, due to Ron caressing and worshipping her body.

* * *

_**AN: Reviews always appreciated ;-) Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit._**

* * *

Hermione was looking in the mirror nervously and smoothed out her brand new robes, although there wasn't really anything to smooth, since they fitted her perfectly. Her curls, which were a lot tamer than they used to be, were pulled back into a bun, only a few tendrils framing her face. She had to admit she was a bit pale around her nose, but otherwise she liked what she saw.

"You look gorgeous, my sweet pea," Ron growled in her ear, while his arms snaked around her waist from behind.

His breath tickled her ear, prompting her to giggle, but thinking of what lay ahead of her, she sighed, "Ron I'm so nervous. What if I don't know the answer to their questions? What if they don't like me? What if my temper gets the better of me? What if I make a fool of myself?"

Ron turned her around, so she faced him and took both of her hands in his.

"Hermione you have to calm down. You'll be fine. It's not a test, …"

"But it's a job interview," she cut across him.

Ron held up his hand to stop her talking.

"Woman, let me finish. It's not a test, so the questions won't be that difficult and when it comes to books you know everything anyway. And why wouldn't they like you, you have worked for the ministry before."

"Not very successful, if I may remind you," she replied.

"Yeah well trying to force SPEW on the Ministry wasn't you cleverest move, but you were young and full of dreams," he chuckled.

She laughed, "Oh shut up."

As much as it hurt her at that time, that nobody took her seriously and merely ignored her attempts to pass a law on the treatments of house-elves, she now was able to laugh about it. Even the house-elves weren't impressed with her approach of helping them. So she finally came to the conclusion if the elves didn't want her help, and felt perfectly fine playing their part in the magical society, who was she to question it. She might as well put her effort in something more promising.

"I'm sure you won't make a fool yourself," Ron kissed her nose.

"What about my temper," she asked worriedly chewing her lip.

"Kingsley will be there, so look at him I normally find his presence quite calming. But honestly I doubt there will be anything in that interview to make you lose your temper," he smiled encouragingly at her.

"Hermione I really need to go now. Promise me, you'll drop by the shop after you're finished and let me know how it went?"

* * *

Ron arrived at the shop, flinging his bag and robes on the wardrobe and changed into the ghastly magenta robes, which greatly clashed with the colour of his hair. He truly loved his job, but he hated that uniform.

"Really George, couldn't you have chosen another colour," he grumbled.

"Oi Ron, cut it out! You've been working here for how long now, eleven years? You should be used to it by now. I actually need to talk to you. Have you got some time in the morning?"

"I just need to get some orders shipped. And then I would have some time."

After Ron was finished with his orders he went looking for his older brother.

"Hey, I'm done," he hollered across the store, since there wasn't anybody around except for Verity stacking some shelves.

"Verity will you be fine by yourself, for about an hour?" George asked his shop assistant.

She just rolled her eyes, "Really? That's what you are asking me? How long have I been working for you now?"

George grinned, "Right. We'll be back in about an hour. Come on little brother let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Out for a drink," George beamed at him. "At ten o'clock in the morning" Ron wondered.

"I didn't say it had to be alcohol," George huffed.

"Or would you rather go for an ice-cream?" he then asked.

Ron grinned, "You even have to ask?"

"Fortescue's then?"

They walked in silence to the ice-cream parlour and found a table inside a little bit hidden from sight.

"So what's up?" Ron asked after they had ordered.

George swallowed hard and said quietly, "I wanted to ask you if you would like to become my partner … you know … at the shop?"

"Really? Are you sure?" Ron asked, thinking back over the last couple of years.

When Fred died during the final battle George had been devastated. Ron had originally planned on becoming an Auror, but seeing George so broken, he felt the need to help him back to life. He found himself helping out at the shop more and more and finally started working there. Ron enjoyed the work there and also the research for new products. Never regretting that he didn't join the Aurors, he was content with his job.

George and he had grown rather close over the years and their relationship had changed. Ron had always been there for George. He turned from annoying little brother to a very close friend, George always confided in when he need it. They spent many drunken nights together to sort George's life out. Seeing that happen, everybody tried to persuade George to make Ron his partner. They only thought it to be fair, since Ron had invested so much of his time and was so close to George. But Ron knew it wasn't as easy for George as everybody thought, because George always had the feeling if he would make Ron his partner he would betray Fred. He wasn't ready to replace his twin brother. After all he established the shop with Fred and not with Ron.

George nodded, but a tear was running down his cheek. Ron moved his chair next to George and put his arm around his shoulder, prompting the older brother to rest his head against the younger ones head.

"Hey, we have discussed that before, haven't we? You don't have to make me your partner, just because everybody else wants it or expects it. It's your shop and you know I'm fine how things are. And to be honest I don't think I could become your partner anyway."

George lifted his head in astonishment and asked, "How come?"

Ron sighed, mumbling, "I have to cut back. Hermione is starting work again."

"Wow good for her. She did seem annoyed the last couple of times I met her. She needs a new challenge, doesn't she," he smiled.

"But why couldn't you become my partner, even when you have to cut back?"

"Doesn't a partner have to work full time?" Ron asked.

"Well as you said it's my shop and I do as I please. And if I want to make you my partner, even if you only work two hours a week there, it's my decision."

Ron chuckled, "Well I want to work more than that. Are you sure you want me to be your partner?"

"I'm sure Ron. You have done so much for me over the last couple of years. It's only fair, you know that as much as I do. I should have made you my partner ages ago. It's just so hard. … I still miss him so much. When does it start to hurt less?"

"I don't know George. I wish I could help you."

"You are already helping me so much. Please say yes, to becoming my partner," George said with pleading eyes, "It comes with a pay raise."

"George you want to give me a pay raise while I'm cutting back. How on earth did you become so successful with your shop?" Ron grinned.

"Well okay I won't give you a pay raise, but you cut back and your salary stays the same. That's like a pay raise, isn't it?"

Ron shook his head, "You are crazy you know. You don't have to do that."

"But I want to. You can pay for the ice-cream," George grinned.

"So tell me, how was your date with Angelina yesterday?" Ron inquired.

"Good actually! We had a really good time. I'll meet her again tonight," George blushed.

"Tonight? That's rather quickly. I'm so happy for you George. You deserve to be happy. Fred would want you to be happy," Ron smiled.

"I know. So tell me where is Hermione starting to work?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to tell anybody. She is having an interview right about now and she will come by later and tell me how it went."

* * *

_**AN: Please, please review! If you are remotely interested in this story, please review. So I know if you like it or not. I know I sound pathetic, but please review!**_


End file.
